


Wet Paws

by Pagesofplaces



Series: Heathers Werewolves [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Weredog!Duke, no plot lmao, silly little fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesofplaces/pseuds/Pagesofplaces
Summary: Heather Duke wasn’t the type of person to really get into actual trouble. Sure little misfits here and there, dancing with her social status with Chandler, but no actual incidents of almost dying.See, that was until her father had decided today was the day that he’d had enough of Heather Lee Duke’s antics. For what? Coming home drunk like, a few times a week? Getting high? It wasn’t like she was failing her grades, her dad was just being dramatic.Well, it was all nice to bicker and complain until you’re huddled in a box wondering how you, a mutt, got here.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Series: Heathers Werewolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wet Paws

**Author's Note:**

> You may be asking :
> 
> Pages! Where is ESCAPEE? Why did you stop updating? Well my fellows, it’s because I’m both rewriting it and also writing 2 other series. Plus a huge writers block really just socked me in the gut for the past weeks, which sucks
> 
> \- PagesofPlaces

Rain gushed from the gutters down to the ground, dribbling into pools. The icy cold downpour was merciless on her pelt. Paws moving quickly as the heat she had was sucked into the ground beneath her, she realized she needed to find somewhere to stay. 

_ All of this because I got kicked out, huh. Fuck me. _

The black mutt cursed internally, releasing a small growl of disgust as water sloshed against her sides. She was well aware her father would kick her out of the household soon enough, but now? She was just a junior, that was beyond unfair and borderline child abuse. 

Scowling as she scanned her terrain, the canine’s eyes met a soggy box. Shelter. Even if it wasn’t much- it was better than sitting in the rain and freezing to death. Slipping into the squarely shape, the dog shuddered.

_ Jesus it’s cold. The one day that bastard wanted to boot me it had to rain.  _

Tucking her paws underneath her fur and curling up into an uncomfortable ball, she snuggled her nose into her wet body. It was freezing now; whatever warmth that was left quickly seeped away. The box did little to protect her either but at least it kept the rain off her back, right? 

She couldn’t remember exactly who she was, truth be told. In this form she was a dog. She behaved like a dog and she had no true name like a dog. Yet, smaller details of picturized memories could be extracted. The nice, lotiony scent of her former companion. The smell of booze seeping into her nostrils. 

Or for instance, her own stomach bile rotting into her brain and branding itself into it. 

She could recall her youthful attitude, being fully aware of her former occupation. Of her father and of her ascension to the throne as the school’s most popular girl. Until she transformed back, nothing else could be remembered, though. Not even where her friends lived or how to contact them. Why did she want to contact them again?

The longer she was dog the longer she forgot who she was as a not-dog. Until the only most utter important memories were wiped, she was still not-dog inside. But how could she transform back, she’d just die of some other cause. She was going to die either way. 

_ This is how I go out? Freezing to death?  _

She miserably shuffled to fit tighter into the box. Trying to keep whatever body heat she could from leaving her shivering body. It was so cold. So, so cold. How could anybody withstand such a freezing temperature? 

Exhaling sharply, the dog found herself shutting her eyes and praying for rest. There was nothing else to be done to prevent this. The hard droplets of rain splattered onto the box, almost ripping apart the top roof of her makeshift shelter a few times. The thunder roared out from the sky, eliciting a sharp whine on instinct from her. 

And then the harsh bangs on her shelter stopped. The rain had not secreted, however, continuing to fall down and down. She could hear it from her pricked ears. 

“You poor, poor thing.” A soft, chirpy voice filled with sympathy washed over her senses. The dog opened her eyes to reveal color that practically flowed over her mundane surroundings. 

A woman, by her scent of ocean breeze and palm, stood over her. Umbrella clutching one hand as she squatted down to get a better glimpse. The dog instinctively shrunk backwards, ears pinned to her head as she released a whimper.

“What’s a puppy like you doing out in the rain?” The girl mused, tilting her head like a confused puppy. Ironic since the dog in the situation wasn’t her. Yet once again by instinct she copied the human in front of her, cocking her head to the right. 

A soft giggle escaped her lips and the dog couldn’t help but wag her tail. It thumped harshly against the soggy wet ground. 

_ Human, friendly too. That’s sweet, but who is she?  _

The last remaining human aspect of not-dog shone through her thoughts. The woman reached a hand out, scented from lemon-based hand soap. Cooing comfortingly, she stretched it towards the dog. 

Eagerly she pressed her nose to the warmth of the hand, even giving it a few licks of appreciation. The hand stroked her, playfully trailing up her face and down to the back of her floppy ears, nails digging into the skin and itching. 

The canine didn’t even know such a sensation could be so pleasurable, leaning into the feeling. 

_ Whoever she is- I’m not complaining.  _

They stayed like that for a second before the hand retreated. Almost panicking the black mutt shot up, hoping her companion hadn’t left her to die. “Oh my God, you’re shuddering. Hold on-“ The voice commanded with concern lacing the tone. 

A bomber jack engulfed her as the hands wrapped it around her. The clothes were dry and the sensation of being warmer flooded her. Releasing a purr-like sound of gratitude, the dog lashed her tail. 

The woman with golden locks smiled softly. “I can’t leave you out here, can I? You have an owner, little buddy?” The dog paused for a second, the words incomprehensible to her. She’d spent too long as a dog to be able to understand human language now. Only her thoughts and her memories. 

_ The fuck? What garbled up shit did she just say?  _

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” Whatever, the hand came back to stroke her softly so that’s all that mattered. “Hmm, I guess I can take you, huh? You’re gonna get sick otherwise.”

Pull the dog out gently of her shelter by the haunches, the woman soothed her. “It’s okay buddy, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Soon the strong grip of the woman reached her stomach, causing the canine unease. 

_ She’s picking me up? For what? Oh hell no- I HATE HEIGHTS. _

Whining as her body was lifted into the air, the dog began to squirm. “Hey, it’s okay!” The girl reassured, the umbrella forgotten as both hands were used to subdue the creature. 

The two began to walk, the dog letting out small cries and the woman shushing her. Her nails dig into the large of the blonde girls back while two firm hands held her hind paws and haunches in place securely. It was unsettling to be up so high, although something felt right about it. 

It made her feel more human with the rocking motion of steps and being of proper height. Soon the uncomfortable feeling faded into a more relaxed one, feeding off the emotion of the girl holding her down. Craning her head around, the mutt curiously peered at her surroundings. While nothing was distinguishable because not-dog was getting quieter and quieter to her dog instincts, it felt familiar. 

Eventually they reached a huge house; one larger than the eyes could meet. The dog tensed up as a familiar scent wafted to her nostrils. The former scent of her savior had been wiped away, indistinguishable to even her excellent sense of smell. 

It smelled like peaches and honey; a homey scent that made her instantly relax. The dog became jelly in the woman’s arms as she fumbled with her keys. It was like she’d been here before many many times. The dog lapped at her muzzle, not-dog finally re-emerging after a long period of silence. 

_ I’ve been here before, definitely. But when?  _

The woman beamed a little as they entered the mansion. It was larger on the inside, impossibly huge and stretched for miles. The dogs eyes became saucers in shock, tongue flapping out of her mouth indignantly. “I know, it’s probably a bit big. Or maybe you’ve never been in a house before?” The girl confessed with a smile, reaching back and itching her ears again. “I’ve never had a puppy before, so I’m sorry if I do it wrong.”

The anxiety of her silence drove the mutt crazy. Every emotion she held; the dog could feel it physically as if it was some kind of entity controlling her thoughts. Pushing her muzzle forward and nuzzling her behind her hair, the woman giggled, her nervous thoughts evaporating. 

“You sure are cute, though. Let’s get you and me dried off. I’m freeeezing!” She exclaimed, making a small shudder motion before rushing them off to what the dog could only assume as the bathroom. 

Her paws met the cold floor and her nails clacked against the frigid tile as the woman above wrestled with the sink. The dog watched curiously, before her eyes met the toilet. Something about it was familiar in a way that irked her- causing a cold feeling to travel down her back.

The feeling of her throat being scraped away while bile crawled up, clawing at her internally before releasing itself. 

_ Look away, look away.  _

The dog glanced towards the woman who was making a small humming sound, not at all bothered by the mutts' unease. Gulping slightly, her furry abdomen plopped against the tile. “Oh- shoot! You’re getting the ground all wet, dang it, I should’ve put a towel down beforehand.” She cursed in annoyance, muttering to herself. 

Then, the woman began to dry her hair off in the most unsettling fashion. A large rumble escaped the  _ thing,  _ roaring at the woman. Instinctively she shrunk back, horror seeping in as her hackles lifted. 

_ It’s going to eat her! _

Releasing a loud volley of barks, the canine pushed forward and leapt. She wasn’t the biggest so her paws only met the countertop, snarling viciously at the thing daring to threaten her savior. The woman however let out a cry of surprise as she was pushed back. “Christ, bad dog! It’s okay, it’s just a hair dryer!”

Exclaiming in annoyance she pulled the dog away and began to put it back to her hair. The dog watched with wide eyes, lips pursed as she hesitantly watched. The not-dog inside her seemed thoroughly embarrassed; although the dog was quite pleased with defending her lady. 

_ Wait, what? Since when was she my lady?  _

Eventually the horrid sound stopped and the rest had begun. She stripped her white shirt off to reveal a cleaner, drier tank top. It was still remotely damp but good enough for now. Turning around with a purple towel in hand, the human grimaced. “...Now for the fun part, ready puppy?” 

After a long and hard chase, the woman had successfully caught the dog. Drying her off with a few grumbles leaving, the mutt found herself feeling betrayed. Ears pulled back, she glared at the human in front of her. An apologetic chortle escaped her lips as she tried not to smile too hard. “Oh, there there you big puppy.” 

Placing her head on her paws as she began to stroke her again, the touch lulled her. Although she was starving, the dog felt safer here and more full than ever. Warm, content and happy, the need to sleep grew more and more intense. 

_ Maybe just a nap.  _

The not-dog concluded with a hesitant, dopey smile at her savior. Nuzzling her palm with her nose, the black canine rumbled pleasantly. It became harder and harder to keep her eyelids from falling and soon-

Yawning softly, her eyelids fluttered open. The not-dog raised a hand, only to marvel at it. She’d turned back over night, hadn’t she. It was a poor habit, but a habit nonetheless.  _ Heather  _ used the moments before the seeping headache kicked in to take in her surroundings

Potted plant with a yellow vase. Smooth, shaggy carpet flooring. The walls were a faint yellow but more white than anything else. Her hands hit the ground once more to marvel in the softness. 

_ I’m in...Mac’s house? The hell?  _

Heather blinked as she scratched at her head, puzzled by this newfound realization. Oh well, she’s figure it out later. She just needed to get out before the other Heather came out. The soft pitter patter of the shower caused her to realize the current situation. 

Her body morphed as she squatted to the floor, eyes shut as she grimaced. Over the years since she discovered her ainility it had gotten less and less painful, but it still felt as if her bones were breaking. They cracked as her hair coated her body, face elongated to a snout, and her fingers mended together to paws. 

The not-dog was more apparent this time, clearly, as she now could recall more of herself. She was Heather Duke, and she needed to get to school once McNamara let her out of here. Releasing a few barks to hopefully draw the aforementioned teen out, the mutt waited with her head on her paws. 

_ How did I even get in here? I don’t even remember.  _

“Hey puppy!” McNamara rushed out of the room, fumbling down the stairs. She wore a buttoned-up collared shirt with a skirt on, but no other items of clothing just yet. Her hair was half-done, to which Heather found unappealing. 

_ The fuck- OH NONONO AM I LIKE HER DOG OR SOMETHING? SHIT. _

“Aww, miss me?” Reaching a hand out for the dog to lick her, the blonde teenager beamed. Heather hesitantly pressed her wet nose to her palm, marveling in how warm it was. 

_ She really is just all sunshine and rainbows, huh? Damn lucky or I’d be bolting.  _

“You’re welcome, sweetie-pie,” McNamara giggled as she got up from her spot, cracking her knuckles before looking off. “You wanna go outside? We have a really big backyard.” Heather could forward that, because she’d seen it and it really could fit ten houses in it. 

Eagerly trotting outside, she patiently waited for her human companion to follow. McNamara however closed the door, waving to the dog. “Bye puppy, I’ll see you when I get home from school!” The realization hit the mutt so hard she made a face. “Aww, don’t be like that, it’s just a few hours.”

The arose a multitude of problems, the most important being how the fuck to get home. 

-

“You guys won’t believe what happened! I found this cute dog on the way home all alone in the rain, I think I might keep her!” The ditzy giggle of the blonde awoke Heather from her mental slumber. Turning around with a plastered curious look, she shot a shy smile at her. 

“Really now?” Faking a look of surprise, Heather placed her hands on her hips. McNamaea eagerly nodded, opening her mouth to go on but it was quickly shot down. 

“Ew, Heather the hell? The dog could have rabies!” Chandler argued back with a scowl, too focused on her nails to really care. 

_ Well, Chandler had always been a cat person. What a bitch.  _

Mimicking a similar posture, the weregirl snorted pretentiously. “Yeah Heather that's  _ great.  _ Don’t come to me when your fluffy buddy starts foaming at the mouth,” However part of her egoistical sneer fell at seeing McNamara so crushed; changing the subject seemed the best course of action. “Like Heather was to Kurt Kelly the other da-“

“Shut up, Heather!” The command instantly sealed her lips as Chandler walked off to the stalls. Nearing her, the Korean girl whispered back. 

“Somebody must be on her period.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I’ll write a small thing to get out of writers block!
> 
> Me : Makes it 2,000 words and also larger than some ESCAPEE and other fanfics I’m writing
> 
> ALSO McDuke rights McDuke rights -chants like an infant-


End file.
